custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kala Nui
The Island of Kala Nui. Kala Nui is used to identify the two islands linked together by multiple protosteel bridges, but it reality, it is the largest of the two Islands. Rael's Island is the smaller island. Kala Nui Main Island History While both Islands together is called Kala Nui, The largest of the two is called Kala Nui, or Kala Major. The island was said to be discovered by a group of Toa, the leader's name was Kala, a Toa of Fire. In his honor, the island was named after him. Some time later, Toa Jayx, led a size-able numer of Matoran to the island. He then seperated his energy into a single Toa Stone and hidden somewhere on the island. It was later taken by a Dark Hunter, who had the Stone stolen from him by a Matoran of the island. That Matoran later became a Toa of Fire, and the Leader of Angron's team. Some time ago, probably a few days after Jayx arrived with the Matoran colonists discovered huge underground resiovars, protodermis, and other minerals for trade and survival bearied beneath the island. Ever since the discovery of such underground materials, the Dark Hunters took a interest into the island, and set up a secret outpost on the northern tip of the island, and began black ops in various efforts to control the island populace. In time, the Dark Hunter team stationed there put in motion a plan to control the entire island, and start carving out a empire for themselves. The Turaga Jayx was kidnapped and replaced by a shapeshifter who assumed Jayx's persona. After replaceing the Turaga, the Dark Hunters convinced a group of miners to open a vault that stored Vahki, from a time when Vahki were shipped across multiple islands to help protect the Matoran in the lack of Toa, or a conventional gaurd force. The Dark Hunters found that without help, the could not control the Vahki, and they ran rampant across the island. After the opening of the vault, several Toa Stones were discovered across the island, leading to the creation on the Toa Auron's Team, the Toa Kala. After the completion of the team, the Toa Kala started to wage a open war on the Vahki and Dark Hunters, with the Rahi Hunters to help, the Vahki were pushed back into the Vault. Later, a second team of Dark Hunters came along, and were able to gain control over the Vahki, with the assistance of the first team, they began operations to capture the rouge Dark Hunter, Kahnn, and Gain information about a prototype copy of the Vahi, hidden on the island. During the battle over the resting place of the copy Vahi, one of the Dark Hunters gained complete unchallenged control of the Vahki army, and fled the battle, preparing to attack the only city on the island, Kala Metru. After his defeat, the Vahki army deactivated itself, and the island was safe once more. After Makuta Teridax was defeated at the hand's of Mata Nui, the Matoran, Turaga, and Toa Kala fled to Spherus Magna, and eventually settled in Ryn's Valley. Geology The island has no water on the surface. While the island is covered in lush jungles, the Matoran settler's were orginally confused on how all the trees were able to survive. Eventually, the Matoran figured out that water was in large underground resovairs beneath the surface. Also, when the Matoran were digging to gain access to water, they found many valuable minerals beneath the surface. Structures *Kala Metru: The only city on the island, Kala Metru is the Capital of both sslands. It's located in the center of the island. *Port of Entry: Claimed to be the original landing point of Toa Kala, and later the Matoran Settlers, it s now a small port town for shipping materials. *Koros: Multiple Koro exist across the island, the Largesting being Kala Koro, located on the most southern tip of the island. *Dark Hunter Outpost: A supposed Dark Hunter Outpost is claimed to be somewhere on the northern tip of the island. *The Vahki Vault: Originally on the surface of the island, it sunk beneath the island after the great cataclysm. *The Protosteel Bridges: Five large bridges made out of protosteel, connecting Kala Nuit to Rael's Island. Rael's Island History Rael's island was named after the matoran who first explored the entire island, prior to this, it was called the Island in the Mists, since most of the island has a strange fog over it. Protosteel bridges were created to connect Rael's island with Kala Nui, a project resulting in five large Protosteel bridges, each named after a different Matoran who supervised their creation. Later, it was discovered that Rael's Island had more water beneath it than Kali Nui, which explains why there are many marshes and swamps on it's surface. Rael's Island was mostly undisturbed by the battles between the Toa Kala and the Dark Hunters/Vahki, but the Island was invaded by the Vahki army in the Dark Hunter's search for the copy of the mask of time. When the war was over, the people of Rael's Island had relative peace, untill the BoM invaded the two islands, the forces were repelled by the defenders of both islands for several weeks untill they were pushed underground, or into Kala Metru. When Makuta Teridax was defeated, the residents of Rael's Island migrated with the rest of Kala Nui to Ryn's Valley. Geology Most of the island is shrouded in fogs and mists, hence it's earlier name, the Island in the Mists. Most of the island is Jungle, swamp, or marsh. This is due to the large amounts of water underneath the island. Structures *The Great Resovair: A great facilty designed to contain the water taken from underground, most Matoran live near here. Located near the south-eastern side of the island. *Rel-Koro: The main village, located near the Great Resovair. *The Cavern: The Resting place of the Copy Vahi, a large tunnel-like Cavern that extends beneath the islands. *The Protosteel Bridges: The Five great protosteel bridges that connect Rael's Island together with Kala Nui. Trivia *Kala Nui's leader, Jayx is inspired by a friend of my brother. *Most of the Characters located on the island are currently living in Ryn's Valley, a valley located on Spherus Magna.